shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Barricades ＜MOVIEver.＞
|Significado = Barricadas ＜Versión de Película＞ |Compositor = Hiroyuki Sawano |Artista = yosh |Discográfica = Pony Canyon |Duración = *4:17 *4:17 (Instrumental) |Episodios = Película 3: Rugido del Despertar }} Barricades ＜MOVIEver.＞ es la primera canción del álbum Attack on Titan Season 2 Movie: Roar of Awakening Original Soundtrack, también fue incluida como la décimo séptima canción en el Disco 1 y décima canción (versión instrumental) en el Disco 2 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 3 Original Soundtrack; escrita por Benjamin Anderson y mpi e interpretada por yosh. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano, siendo además el tema de cierre (ending) de la película recopilatoria Ataque a los Titanes: Kakusei no Houkou. La canción es un arreglo o versión alternativa de Barricades. Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= Wouldn't it be nice to take a walk on some pure white sand gaze at the horizon without living in fear? Wouldn't it be sweet to watch the sun curve down meet the waves? And taste the ocean spray And realize we've been living as slaves We've got to learn to get back, get back But is it worth the price of our soul? You know you had to kill her, kill her! Oh my dirty hands It never fades And if we get out, get out I'll think about the price of our soul We've got to learn to live free, live free We'll live a life without barricades How long I haven't seen the light shine through in my life? Lost everything Family, confusion on the way Someone tries to talk to me and signpost the righteous road My animal inside can now be tamed to go over the wall We've got to learn to get back, get back But is it worth the price of our soul? You know you had to kill her, kill her! Oh my dirty hands It never fades And if we get out, get out I'll think about the price of our soul We've got to learn to live free, live free We'll live a life without barricades We've got to learn to get back, get back But is it worth the price of our soul? You know you had to kill her, kill her! Oh my dirty hands It never fades And if we get out, get out I'll think about the price of our soul We've got to learn to live free, live free We'll live a life without barricades |-| Español= ¿No sería agradable dar un paseo por la arena pura y blanca mirar al horizonte sin vivir con miedo? ¿No sería dulce mirar la curva del sol encontrarse con las olas? Y probar el salpicar del océano Y darnos cuenta de que hemos estado viviendo como esclavos Tenemos que aprender a volver, volver ¿Pero esto vale el precio de nuestra alma? Sabes que tenías que matarla, matarla! Oh, mis manos sucias Esto nunca se desvanece Y si nosotros salimos, salimos Pensaré en el precio de nuestra alma Tenemos que aprender a vivir libres, vivir libres Viviremos una vida sin barricadas ¿Por cuánto tiempo no he visto la luz brillar en mi vida? Perdí todo Familia, confusión en el camino Alguien intenta hablar conmigo y señalarme el camino correcto Mi animal interior ahora puede ser domado para ir sobre el muro Tenemos que aprender a volver, volver ¿Pero esto vale el precio de nuestra alma? Sabes que tenías que matarla, matarla! Oh, mis manos sucias Esto nunca se desvanece Y si nosotros salimos, salimos Pensaré en el precio de nuestra alma Tenemos que aprender a vivir libres, vivir libres Viviremos una vida sin barricadas Tenemos que aprender a volver, volver ¿Pero esto vale el precio de nuestra alma? Sabes que tenías que matarla, matarla! Oh, mis manos sucias Esto nunca se desvanece Y si nosotros salimos, salimos Pensaré en el precio de nuestra alma Tenemos que aprender a vivir libres, vivir libres Viviremos una vida sin barricadas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings